Two Worlds Collide
by briniava
Summary: Eric and Sookie, AU...He's a Vamp, she's a telepath...forget your assumptions
1. Chapter 1

This is unbeta'd. I've been toying with this in my head for a while and finally decided, after many many sleepless nights to put it on paper so to speak. ShadoKat is still my beta, and if this takes off, and ya'll like it, I will send this first chapter to her for editing and I will repost it, when I post the second chapter. This may be a slow to update story. Lots going on for me, moving, packing, new job etc...

* * *

Ch 1

He sat at his table watching what appeared to be a reunion in front of him. His eyebrow arching at the laughter that was echoing in the small space. He still didn't know why he was here to begin with, he was looking through the paper with an untouched cup of coffee in front of him.

He'd been within moments of leaving when she walked through the door. He was sure he'd seen her last night, but she'd slipped through the crowd before he could reach her. New Orleans was nothing if not full of people, a fact he relished.

He could almost hear Pam sneering at him, as he walked through the door "A coffee shop?" she'd sneer "Really Eric, are you that desperate?"

He wasn't, but he also couldn't understand the pull that this particular coffee shop had for him. Walking through the door, he saw the boy, Caleb the name tag said, behind the counter. Everyone was a boy to him, after a thousand years, none of them could ever hope to see his age.

Ordering a large coffee, he grabbed a newspaper and after paying, sat down at a table facing to door to see what fate was going to bring his way. Coffee shops in New Orleans were open almost all night, and people were coming and going just like it was a busy morning. For Eric it was, he'd only risen in the last hour, having to wait until the sun went down.

Sitting, he went through the motions of drinking his coffee and reading a paper. Bringing the cup to his lips but never drinking it down, he blended well with the other people around him.

He smelled her before he saw her. It was Caleb's voice ringing out in the shop that drew his full attention.

"SOOKIE!" he heard, his mind wondering briefly exactly what a Sookie was.

"Caleb" he heard answer, the voice was soft, southern and happy.

It was followed quickly by a shriek of happiness as Eric watched Caleb jump from behind the counter and wrap a small blonde in his arms. It was a moment later that Caleb was twirling her around in a circle quickly as they laughed.

"Caleb!" he overheard "Put me down this instant, you act like you haven't seen me" Eric listened intently and then he saw her as Caleb stepped away.

She was a small thing, maybe 5'4 or 5'5. She had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes were big a blue, with high cheekbones and a graceful nose. She reminded him of a doll Pam had, until he saw the rest of her. She was obviously coming from the gym, wearing knee length workout pants and a matching jacket in black. Her shirt was a deep purple, but it was what was in her shirt that raised his eyebrow. Her breasts, filled out the shirt completely. Pam had always remarked that anything more than a handful was a waste, and until now Eric had agreed, but looking at the woman in the coffee shop, he began to rethink his opinion.

"How have you been Sookie?" Caleb asked, jumping back over the counter and turning to look at the blonde.

"I've been good" she replied, smiling "Jason is due in within the next few days" she answered "We decided to have Christmas in New Orleans this year" her gaze was moving around the shop then "I love the shop Caleb, I'm so proud of you" she said until her gaze fell on Eric.

Eric didn't try to hide his interest then. Having caught her eye, he winked, hoping to attract her to his table. It was a surprise to him when she dropped her gaze and he heard her heartbeat quicken as she tried to retreat.

"I'm on the way home, come by after you close up tonight, we can catch up then" she said quickly smiling at Caleb again and backing away towards the door.

"Sookie, wait" Caleb said, stepping forward again.

Eric approached them then, unwilling to let the blonde slip away. "Could either of you tell me where to find Market?" he asked, interrupting their conversation as his gaze held Sookie's.

"I have to go, Caleb can help you" she said running out the door then.

Caleb shook his head for a moment and turned to face Eric then. A smile on his face "Market?" he asked

"Yes" Eric said nodding, he knew exactly where the market was, but he was hoping to have delayed Sookie. He was still staring at the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of her retreating figure.

"Her name is Sookie" Caleb told him, "She visits every now and then"

Eric turned his full attention on Caleb then. Arching his eyebrow he made no comment to the boy.

"She lives not to far from here, about 3 hours or so away" Caleb said, turning to start cleaning the coffee machine behind him.

"Thank you" Eric said quietly

"I'll introduce you to her tonight if you want" Caleb said casually "She's very shy around strangers but we'll be out tonight if you want to run into us"

Eric thought briefly about glamouring the boy to obtain her address, but decided to go along with things for now. "Where?" he asked

"We'll be at the Spotted Cat" Caleb told him, "We are friends with the owners; she'll be more relaxed there"

"What time?" he asked

"We should be there after 9, so anytime after that would be good" Caleb told him "My name is Caleb" he said offering his hand out to the tall blonde in front of him.

Eric stared at the hand for a moment "Eric" he said shaking the boys hand "Eric Northman"

"Please to meet you Eric" Caleb said smiling at him "I'm guessing you're not from New Orleans?"

Eric smiled then, knowing when he was being pumped for information "No, further north" Eric said "Closer to Shreveport"

Caleb smiled then "I know all about Fangtasia" he said nodding "I'm not sure of your intentions with Sookie either, and I'm not asking, she's a big girl, but I'll tell ya Eric, she isn't like your fangbangers"

"I hope not" Eric said, breathing out unnecessarily

"Just keep that in mind" Caleb said "Jason, her brother, will be home in the next few days, and he'll run you through the ringer. Nobody is good enough for Sookie according to him" Caleb nodded to Eric then. "Just treat her well"

Eric arched an eyebrow at Caleb, who chose then to turn his back to finish cleaning the coffee machine. After a moment of silence, Caleb stopped and grabbed a piece of paper. After writing something down, he handed it to Eric.

"This is where we'll be tonight, and tomorrow night I'm sure" Caleb said smiling at him "She's a good girl, very old fashioned" he said quietly, looking hard at Eric as he did so.

"I want to meet her" Eric said with determination.

"You be there tonight, and I'll introduce you" Caleb said grinning from ear to ear "Sookie will be there, we are meeting folks"

Eric nodded and quietly left the coffee shop then. Still in something of a daze over his own actions as he walked the streets of the city, he made his way back to his hotel and changed for his meeting with the Queen.

It was well after 10pm when he was finally done. The Queen had been in one of her moods and kept him overly long. Making his way out of the palace, he glanced at his image in a street window. Running his hands through his hair, he smirked for a moment as he looked at his clothes. Having dressed in all black, jeans and a plain t-shirt, he thought he would be able to pass himself off as a human for his meeting with Sookie.

Taking to the air, he flew to the French Quarter. Landing not far from the bar Caleb had given him the name of, he straightned his hair again, and adjusted his clothes briefly, before realizing he was fidgeting. "I do not worry over women" he said under his breath as he stepped out of the alley and started walking down the narrow sidewalk towards the bar that held his own personal sunshine.

There was music blaring down the street and laughter echoing outside as Eric approached. People were in various stages of intoxication, but he picked up on her scent as he got closer. When he walked through the door, he was greeted with the sight of her on stage playing piano and laughing. Her smile easily lifting the corners of his own mouth as he watched her unnoticed by everyone except Caleb.

He made his way to the bar and ordered a beer. Turning back to the stage, he raised the glass to his lips without drinking and watched the scene in front of him unfold.

Sookie was dressed in a green sweater with a very inviting V-neck and a pair of black jeans that showcased her very well. He watched as her hands glided over the piano keys effortlessly and her face as she relaxed and enjoyed her surroundings.

Eric noticed the red head watching him out of the corner of his eye. She sat next to him at the bar as he watched Sookie.

"Hi" she said to him boldly

"I'm not interested" he replied without taking his gaze off of Sookie

Seeing where his interest was directed, the woman turned around "She won't give you the time of day" she told him "She's frigid"

Eric turned his head to look at the woman, losing his patience, he glamoured her "I'm not interested, you will go away and not speak of that woman or me again"

The red head got up in a daze and left the bar. Eric turned his head back to the stage and noticed Sookie was gone. It was a moment later he saw Caleb walking towards him with Sookie trailing behind him.

"Eric?" Caleb said smiling "This is my friend Sookie Stackhouse" he said stepping out of the way to nudge Sookie forward. "Sookie, this is Eric Northman"

Sookie looked up and blushed, immediately dropping her gaze. "Hello" she said smiling as she reached out to offer her hand politely.

Eric smiled down at her and took her hand with a gentle squeeze and brought it to his lips. "I am very pleased to meet you Miss Stackhouse" Eric said quietly.

"Oh please" Sookie said, raising her eyes to his "Call me Sookie" she said timidly "It is a please to meet you as well"

"You must call me Eric if I'm to feel comfortable calling you Sookie" Eric replied easily, his smile widening as he continued "You ran away from me earlier, and I begged your friend to tell me what I'd done to offend you"

"Oh, you didn't offend me" she answered quickly, her eyes widening as she spoke "I was just shocked"

"Shocked by me?" Eric teased gently "Little old me?"

"Little?" Sookie giggled in reply "I don't think you've been little in many years" she laughed, straining her neck to look at him.

Eric laughed and bent down to her then "Does this help?"

Sookie took a deep breath then, realizing how close he was to her, his lips poised just above her own as the crowd around them faded into the background. She blinked slowly, trying to get control of her emotions before she leaned forward.

* * *

Let me know what ya think, if you like it, I'll have this edited and I'll post the second chapter :) Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Shocked by me?" Eric teased gently "Little old me?"

"Little?" Sookie giggled in reply "I don't think you've been little in many years" she laughed, straining her neck to look at him.

Eric laughed and bent down to her then "Does this help?"

Sookie took a deep breath then, realizing how close he was to her, his lips poised just above her own as the crowd around them faded into the background. She blinked slowly, trying to get control of her emotions before she leaned forward.

"I don't think I'll have to strain for you to hear me now" she whispered, her eye staring into his.

"I'll always hear you Sookie" he whispered back, his gaze back into hers. Eric heard her heartbeat increasing and noticed her eyes widen slightly. Eric also noticed others staring at them.

"Have you eaten dinner Sookie?" Eric asked, "There is a shop around the corner that is still open, we could get you some dinner or coffee if you like" he was hoping to get her out of the bar before others started approaching him.

"She should be starving, she hasn't eaten at all tonight" Caleb offered, also noticing the crowd's interest. He winced when he saw people snapping pictures with their camera phones.

Sookie looked at Caleb then in surprise "How did you know?" she asked

"I was with you as you tried on everything in your wardrobe trying to decide what to wear to meet Eric" Caleb said grinning evilly.

Sookie blushed to the roots of her hair "Caleb" she groaned, in embarrassment

"Come" Eric said, taking her hand in his as he tried to not laugh at the pair in front of him "Let's grab you some food"

Sookie smiled softly as she tried to relax her cheeks. _'I can't believe this man is here with me'_ she thought to herself. She'd kept her shields in place all night long, hoping to just relax and enjoy herself, but she found herself more and more curious about the man who was now holding her hand and leading her out of the bar.

With a wave goodbye to her friends, she stepped out into the street and let Eric lead her away. They were making idle chit chat as they walked and she noticed that Eric kept his steps small to try to keep pace with her. She also noticed that he never let her hand go.

The conversation flowed smoothly between them, laughing at one of his comments she stumbled and blinked in shock as he caught her.

"Thank you" she breathed, her face inches from his as she stood frozen in place.

"Anytime" Eric breathed in reply, his arms fully wrapped around her. He smelled her sweet scent, and felt her body temperature rising quickly. Wasting not a moment, he bent his head to hers, pressing his lips gently against her soft, welcoming ones.

Sookie stiffened momentarily in shock and relaxed almost immediately as she moved her hands up his arms. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she felt her toes tingling in her shoes.

Eric felt her tiny hands moving on his arms and he pulled her closer before breaking the kiss. Knowing he was moving quickly, he pulled his lips away and pressed his forehead against hers, his eye still closed.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I couldn't resist" he whispered

"Me either" she whispered back, her eyes remaining shut while his opened to look at her.

Rubbing his forehead against hers slowly, he set her down on the ground, and slowly pulled back. When he saw Sookie's eyes open, he smiled at her and grabbed her hand to continue walking towards the outdoor café he'd spotted earlier.

After ordering a small basket of beignets and coffee they sat at the table while they continued talking. Eric was spellbound as Sookie talked about her life in Bon Temps, a small town north of New Orleans and east of Shreveport. He saw the tears gather in her eyes as she told him about the passing of her Grandmother over a year ago, and he saw tears fall when she explained that Jason, her brother was the only family she had left.

"Where is Jason now?" Eric asked quietly, his own undead heart almost breaking as he remembered the loss of his own family decades before.

"Jason is in the Navy" Sookie explained "He'll arrive here in New Orleans soon, we are very close" she said smiling softly "He's a bit overprotective" she said blushing as she looked down.

"I would keep you under lock and key" Eric smiled at her

"You haven't eaten anything, I'm sorry Eric, I didn't even share, how rude of me" she said in shock when she realized the basket was empty.

"I wasn't hungry" Eric replied with a grin "Can I walk you home?" he asked hopefully.

Sookie smiled shyly at him and nodded her permission. Rising from her seat, she waited quietly as Eric rose from his and left a small tip on the table. He saw the group out of the corner of his eye taking pictures of him and Sookie and felt a small foreboding, but pushed it aside. He'd not been intrigued by a human in many years, and he hadn't met anyone like Sookie ever. Taking her hand into his again, they started walking down a tree lined street. He told her of his home in Sweden, describing the landscape as it appeared today; explaining that his family had been lost many years ago, his only remaining relative was Pam. He dodged the question of her being his sister with a smile, and distracted Sookie by asking her about Jason more.

Eric learned of her grandmother's recent demise, and was quite surprised to find out Sookie was involved in light politics. She was a scheduler for a state senator, and was able to work from home 99% of the time.

By the time they reached her home, they were chatting and holding hands. Sookie was relaxing with him, he could feel the tension leaving her body and noticed her smiles and laughter came easier and more frequently.

They were sitting on the front porch, close together when Sookie took a deep and looked at him in mild shock.

"I don't hear you" she said, before turning a deep red. "I mean, I didn't hear what you said" she mumbled, stumbling over her words.

"I didn't say anything" Eric purred, his mind flying as he tried to understand what had just happened

Sookie sat in shock, her mind flying as she realized she couldn't hear Eric. She lowered her shields completely, hearing the neighbors next door, and yet, she couldn't hear Eric. Staring at the floor of the porch, she narrowed her eyes and without thinking she reached out for his hand. It was then she noticed that his skin was cool, almost cold to touch.

"Your hand, I mean, your skin, its…." she hesitated "Its cold"

"Yes" Eric said quietly

She turned to look at him then, her body facing his, her eyes, locking with his "You don't eat" she stated

"No" Eric answered quietly

"I don't hear you"

Eric arched an eyebrow at her then, "What exactly do you mean Sookie?" he asked

"You're a vampire?" she asked in surprise

"Yes" Eric stated calmly "Is that a problem?"

"Do you want to kill me?" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear then, her heart sped up as she spoke and fought to remain calm.

"No" Eric said firmly, leaning forward, his mouth inches from hers then "I want to know you Sookie"

Sookie licked her lips then, taking a deep breath "What do you mean know me?"

Eric smirked at her then "I want to know who you are, and see where it goes from there, I do not wish to harm you, and I do not wish to see you harmed" he reassured her, as he leaned forward slowly, his eyes holding hers like tractor beams, drawing her closer.

His lips pressed to hers softly first, moving slowly. Sookie responded after a moments hesitation, her head tilting as she held his gaze, opening her mouth slowly she welcomed his tongue as she felt his arms move around her, wrapping her in their embrace.

Relishing the moment, she closed her eyes and brought her hands up to circle his neck as their kiss intensified. Eric resisted the urge to roar in victory. He lost himself in her scent and softness. He felt her soft breasts pressing against his chest, her heart beating in her chest. He felt her arms move around him, and he felt her warmth increase, her arousal thick in the air between them.

Moving Sookie to his lap, her legs dangling to the side. He let her pull away to breathe and his lips trailed down her neck. Her skin tasted like honey on his lips. He felt her blood moving under her skin as he fought to keep his fangs hidden from view.

"Sookie" he moaned

Sookie was writhing in his arms, her head thrown back as she felt his lips and tongue trail across her skin. Her small hands moved to his shoulders as she clung to him. She moaned as she felt his hands moving forward brushing her breasts.

It was a noise down the road the disturbed them, causing Sookie to practically jump from his arms. Eric for his part, resisted the urge to murder the cause, and let her go immediately.

"I'm…..sorry" Sookie said, struggling to get ahold of herself.

"For what?" Eric asked

"I ….I don't behave this way…its … not …. I mean" Sookie struggled to find the words "Its late" she said finally

Eric smiled then "It is, my Sookie, I will see you safely inside and leave." He told her rising from the porch swing.

Sookie smiled then, and walked towards her door, grabbing her key from her pocket. "I had a very nice evening" she said as she stepped inside.

"As did I" Eric told her with a smile, "Can I see you again tomorrow?" he asked

Sookie smiled shyly and nodded "I'd like that" she told him as she stepped towards him

Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips and pressed a kissed to it, while holding her gaze in his. "I will find you tomorrow my sweet Sookie" he whispered and turned to walk down the stairs of her porch.

Sookie shut the door then, leaning against it before she started giggling. "Oh my god" she said outloud as she ran for her bedroom.

Changing into a blue nightgown, she started to get ready for bed and by the time she was finished, she found she was quite tired. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Eric moved down the street quickly and found himself smiling as he moved.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and after seeing it was Pam on his caller ID he answered it.

"Yes Pam"

"Did you finish your business with the Queen?" she asked

"You're calling me to check up on me?" he questioned

"No, I want to know when you will be back, I need a night off to get my nails done" she told him

"I'll be a few more days" he informed her "I'm working on something"

"Is that something blonde, brunette or a redhead?" Pam asked with a smirk

"Blonde" Eric replied with laughter in his tone. His child knew him well

"I hope you enjoy her, my nails certainly aren't"

"I am"

"At least one of us is getting some" Pam replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Shutting his phone, he looked around the area. Finding no one around he took to the sky and set about investigating other bars in an attempt to check out the competition.

* * *

My beta has been a bit busy so I decided to post this for ya now. All mistakes are mine :) Smooches


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Sookie woke the next morning with a smile on her face. She pulled her hair back and pulled on some workout clothes, consisting of fitted knee length pants and an over sized t-shirt. She made her way to the gym and after finishing 45 minutes on the elliptical, she made her way to Caleb's coffee shop.

She walked in smiling at the line, knowing it meant good business for her friend.

"Well, if it isn't our little princess" Caleb said with a smile as he saw her, "How did YOU sleep last night?" he asked with a smirk.

"I slept well thank you" Sookie replied, a light blush creeping across her face.

"I'm sure" Caleb said nodding his head and pursing his lips together. He smiled at her a moment later "The norm?" he asked

"Please" Sookie said as she moved to the side to let the next customer place their order.

Caleb nodded to Sookie saying "Go sit, I'll bring it out in a minute"

Sookie moved to the table that the staff usually sat at and flopped down before looking around. She noticed a woman staring at her from the corner of her eye then. Turning she looked at the woman nervously, meeting her gaze with a smile.

The woman, a brunette with dark eyes stood and walked towards her. "Vampires are evil" she hissed walking by without stopping.

Sookie sighed and looked at her hands on the table. 'How rude' she thought quietly.

Caleb interrupted her thoughts a moment later, setting her coffee in front of her.

"Alright tootsie….DISH" he said smiling as he took the chair across from her.

"What do you wanna know?" Sookie said, taking a sip of her coffee as another fierce blush passed across her face "It might be easier to ask questions" she offered her gaze not leaving the table as she struggled to not smile.

"No dice, spill, I want all the dirty details" Caleb laughed at her "Did you screw him? Where did he rest this morning?"

"I did NOT" Sookie said laughing "I just met him Caleb" she stressed with a laugh, "I do NOT just sleep with men"

"Don't I know it" Caleb sighed "Lord knows it's difficult to live vicariously through you Sookie" he teased gently "When did you figure out he's a Vamp?"

"I tried listening to him" she whispered touching her head, before running her fingers through her hair coyly.

"You can't hear him at all?" Caleb asked

"Nope, total silence" Sookie said smiling "It's heavenly, and who were you texting on my phone last night? Don't even think I don't know you were, I noticed you deleted all your messages!" Sookie said with a giggle

"I was giving the gossip to Peggy" Caleb said. Peggy was Sookie's friend from Colorado. They'd been talking for quite some time and were working on a special project together. "We need to fly her down here to witness this" Caleb told her looking away as he took a sip of Sookie's coffee "I did good this time" he said pointing to the coffee then.

"You always make good coffee" Sookie told him "Its why I drink it" she smiled.

"You drink it cause its free" Caleb smiled at her.

"I tried it cause its free. I drink it cause its good" She shot back, smirking at him as she did so "And I think other folks like it too, since they pay you and all"

It was normal banter for the pair. They sat for a while catching up on local gossip and the who's who of New Orleans for over an hour before Caleb brought the subject of Eric up again.

"So are you going to see him again?" he asked

"I think so" Sookie said "He asked to see me tonight, we'll see what happens. It's ok if he doesn't show. Last night was lovely and I had a good time, if that's all that happen, I'm fine with it"

"Sook" Caleb said "No man hunts a woman down like he did you, just to see her one time. You will see him again"

"Who knows?" she said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not holding my breath either way"

They were interrupted a moment later by a customer trying to speak to Caleb. Sookie smiled and rose to leave then, with a silent nod to Caleb she pointed to her cell phone so he would call her later. After smiling his answer, she left.

Stepping out into the sunshine of the day, Sookie raised her head with a smile and felt the warmth spread on her skin. With a deep breath, she walked towards her car, content with the smell of the city and the noise and life that surrounded her.

It seemed to soothe her nerves. The stress of the past month had been weighing on her like a weight around her neck. Moving things around the house, while necessary, seemed to only bring attention to the fact that her Gran was indeed gone and not coming back.

The first six months she'd played a half hearted game with herself, telling herself that Gran was just at the store, visiting friends, etc, but that she would be walking through the door soon. It was a phone call with Jason that made her realize what she was doing, and got her to thinking about moving things around to change her space. She'd done well with the living room and the dining room, but couldn't bring herself to change the kitchen yet.

The kitchen had been the warmest room in the house when Gran was alive. Sookie had many memories of her standing at the stove or the sink and the two of the talking. At times, mostly at night, she could almost hear the haunting echo's of the conversations from the past. The memories seemed to bring a strange comfort to her heart and made the passage of time easier to bear. It seemed a blink of an eye and it was a year since Gran had gone.

Climbing into her car, Sookie made her way down the tree lined streets of the Garden District and pulled to a stop in front of her house. Making her way into the house and into the shower, she allowed herself to think about Eric.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself and her hair into towels, she thought about what she wanted to wear for the evening. She decided on an easy black dress. With a tasteful v neck and long sleeves, she would look dressed but casual wearing it with the flats she'd brought with her. Anticipating a warmer evening, she would be able to forgo stockings or tights, keeping things even more casual.

Standing in front of the mirror, Sookie pulled the towel out of her hair. After brushing the tangles out, she turned on the hair dryer. Once dry, she pulled the sides back with small clips and set to work on her make-up. Deciding to stay with casual, she merely applied some eyeliner and mascara.

Hanging both towels on the back of her bathroom door, she pulled on her robe and walked into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. She heard Caleb on the front porch as she was looking thru the fridge to try to figure out what to eat.

"Sooks?" Caleb hollered from the front of the house

"In the kitchen" Sookie answered, as she bent to grab some lunch meat she found

"What are you doing?" he asked from the doorway

"Eating" she answered with a small bit of sass in her voice. She turned to face him with a smile, "Want some?" she said holding up the package of turkey.

"Please" Caleb said sitting at the table "Sun's going down you know" he teased lightly

"Uh-huh" Sookie said as she laid out bread and lettuce to start fixing the sandwiches.

"He's gonna come looking for you" Caleb predicted, as he walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed to glasses down.

"Maybe" Sookie said not taking the bait.

"Maybe my ass" Caleb said from the fridge, "What's the red stuff?" he asked holding a pitcher up.

Sookie giggled lightly without turning around "Black Cherry Kool Aid" she replied

Caleb poured some into both glasses and sat back down as Sookie placed the sandwiches on paper towels on the table.

"Kool Aid?" he asked before taking a bite of his sandwich

"Yep" Sookie answered grinning

"When did we fall into our second childhood?"

"About 4 or 5 months ago" she replied

"What are you wearing tonight?" Caleb asked, as he took a drink of his Kool Aid "Not bad" he commented tipping his glass towards her as she ate

Sookie made him wait a few moments before answering "A black dress and flats I brought" she replied

"OOOOO THE black dress?" Caleb asked.

"That one is an evening gown, and no not that, I have a simple knit dress I'm gonna wear" she replied "Stop making more out of this"

Her phone beeped then "Peggy is messaging you" Caleb said as he read her phone

"Well thank you for letting me read my messages, sticky fingers" she replied, laughing as she typed a response to her friend

"You know you have to slut it up a bit, we are living through you" Caleb teased.

"I've never slutted it up and I've done just fine" Sookie replied with a grin, "You just need to take your ass out to get laid and leave me be" she said winking at him.

Caleb took the last bite of his sandwich and replied "Puh-lease….gurl, you just need to whip him out and climb on board, show him how to use what God gave him"

Sookie laughed and their banter then, finishing off her own sandwich before replying "You just wanna watch" she accused

Winking at her, Caleb replied "Damn straight and who wouldn't wanna watch that fine ass of his workin'?" he asked fanning himself.

Sookie started towards her room then, with Caleb close behind her on the stairs "You mean, you don't wanna watch me?" she asked her eyes wide in mock shock.

"You wish I wanted you" Caleb grinned, moving his head from side to side "Honey, I am Miss Saigon" he told her waving his hand around with a laugh "You know you want me" he said, smacking his own behind playfully

"I sure do" Sookie sassed "I want you to help me figure out if my dress looks ok" she giggled as she ran up the stairs.

"Why do you care if it doesn't matter?" Caleb asked running after her "I'm calling Peggy so she can talk sense into you" he hollered after her

"You can't" Sookie hollered back "I have the phone" she laughed as she made it to her room and held up the dress she had decided on.

"It works" Caleb said smiling at her "Although I think you should wear this" he said holding up a slip she had hanging on the door with an evil grin

"That is my underwear" she insisted

"It will get you laid" he promised

"Not the goal" she replied

"Totally my goal" Caleb answered, turning his back so Sookie could get dressed

It was only a few minutes later that they sat in her bathroom as he brushed out her hair and adjusted her eyeliner a bit, neither of them noticing that the sun had fallen from the sky.

It was an hour later that they finally left the house, making their way towards their bar. Sookie was doing her best to not get excited. Knowing she would never see the blonde vamp again, yet hoping she was wrong.

She was sitting at the bar talking with some folks she knew unaware of the blue eyes watching her, taking in her every detail. He listened to her laugh dance through the air. Eric had been watching her since she walked through the door, but she never knew it. He was standing on a building top across the street and looking at her through the windows. Trying to decide his next course of action.

He knew he was attracted to her. He knew he wanted her. He was unsure what would come of it, and for once, he was thinking of someone other than himself.

* * *

Let me know what you think...


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

She was sitting at the bar talking with some folks she knew unaware of the blue eyes watching her, taking in her every detail. He listened to her laugh dance through the air. Eric had been watching her since she walked through the door, but she never knew it. He was standing on a building top across the street and looking at her through the windows. Trying to decide his next course of action.

He knew he was attracted to her. He knew he wanted her. He was unsure what would come of it, and for once, he was thinking of someone other than himself.

Eric watched her for the better part of an hour, fascinated by her mannerisms. The warmth that seemed to radiate from her beckoned to him, drawing him in. As the moments clicked by, the pull became greater, yet Eric resisted. He stood still as a statue on the building roof watching her. Unable to take his eyes off of her, he smelled her perfume in the gentle wind that moved his hair. Taking an unnecessary breath, Eric shut his eyes for a moment, imagining the wind to be her fingertips caressing his skin. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sookie had moved away from the bar.

She was sitting at a small table with a man Eric didn't recognize. He watched as the man leaned his head towards Sookie and whisper something that made her laugh. Anger pulsed through him then, the thought that some other male had caused Sookie to laugh and make her eyes dance the way he had the night before. He made his decision then.

Sookie smiled at Sam. He'd been sitting with her for a few minutes when he started cracking jokes about Jason and Caleb.

Sookie blinked when she noticed Eric was standing next to her table.

"Eric!" she said, smiling immediately

"Sookie" Eric said, his eyes not leaving Sam's

"Eric this is my friend Sam. He and Jason met in school many years ago" Sookie said, wondering at the tension that was now filling the air.

Caleb made his way over from the bar quickly. "Eric!" he said "Glad to see you again" he nodded at the tall Vampire "Did Sookie introduce you to our friend Sam?" he asked

"Just now" Eric said quietly, his eyes holding Caleb's for a moment before turning to Sookie. He had a smile on his face as his eyes locked with hers. "You look lovely Sookie" he purred

"Thank you" Sookie said, blushing pleasantly "Would you like to sit and join us?" she offered.

"I would love to" Eric said, pulling up a chair and sitting beside her. "How was your day?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers. He heard her heartbeat speed up.

Leaning forward slightly in her chair, Sookie set her arms on the table, "It was good, I went to the gym and visited with Caleb" she said, her eyes falling on her friend who was still standing near them.

"Your tight little ass in those work out pants, makes me jealous Sookie. I could never fill them out like you do" Caleb said, rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"I agree" Eric said smiling

Sookie's blush deepened and she squirmed in her chair a bit. "Sookie you forgot to tell Eric how you couldn't decide what to wear" Caleb said, smirking at her from behind Eric.

"Why not?" asked Sam, causing 3 sets of eyes to fall to him then. Sookie tried to hide a yawn behind her hand. Eric looked back at her asking quietly "You're tired and I'm late Sookie, I'm sorry I was detained. Have you had dinner?"

"She's starving" Caleb said nodding his head "Why don't ya'll start walking home and grab some dinner on the way" he offered brightly "Sam can keep me company"

Sookie and Eric made their way out of the bar and were walking down the street. Their hands clasped, Sookie looked at him quickly "You never told me what it is you do Eric"

Eric smiled into the night before turning to look at Sookie "It isn't enough that I make the acquaintance of beautiful women and try to sweep them off their feet?"

"You're trying to sweep me off my feet?" Sookie asked with a grin

"It's not working?" Eric asked in mock shock "I'll try harder" he said just before he wrapped his arms around her and hurled them into the sky.

Sookie shrieked and buried her head into his neck. "We're flying OMIGOD" she cried out.

"I knew I'd hear you call me God" Eric said smugly, with a chuckle

"I didn't know you could fly" Sookie said clinging to him as they floated through the night sky.

"You do now" Eric whispered as he lowered his head to her ear. He kissed the skin just behind her ear softly, the sound of her heart beat echoed in his ears. He felt the warmth of her skin on his lips.

Sookie tightened her hold on him, distracted by the feel of his lips near her ear. "Eric" she said blissfully.

"Yes my Sookie?" he whispered in her ear as he pressed his lips down her neck slowly, his tongue grazing along her skin. Eric resisted the urge to moan as he tasted her skin. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket but he ignored it.

Sookie leaned into his lips, turning her head slightly, allowing him more access as she bit her bottom lip lightly to keep from sighing. Even with his cool skin, he was setting her on fire. She no longer felt the cool night air on her skin.

Their lips met slowly. Eric sensed her hesitation and he waited till she moved closer to him before he pressed his lips against hers. He landed them on the ground in front of her porch slowly.

Sookie never noticed when her feet touched the ground. She was lost in the sensation of his lips on hers. When he opened his mouth and traced his tongue along her lips, she responded by opening her mouth with a small moan.

Her hands had made their way down to his chest and were gripping his jacket tightly, half holding on, half holding him close. She tilted her head further and leaned into Eric, her heartbeat increasing its speed as she felt his arms pull her closer to him. Their tongues moved with increased speed as they lost themselves in the moment.

Eric pressed her against the pillar of the porch, pressing himself into her small body. Sookie clung to him, raising her leg as she pressed into him. She felt the vibration of his phone ringing on her leg as it brought her back to reality.

"Your phone is ringing I think" she whispered hesitantly against his lips.

"It doesn't matter" he said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"What if it's important?"

"Voicemail" he replied as he leaned his lips forward again. Sookie turned her head slightly, allowing him to kiss her cheek "I should go in before we get carried away" she whispered "Jason will be home tonight"

Eric nodded, and slowly pulled away. He resisted the urge to lean her back onto the porch and rip her clothes from her. "You should rest" he said "Tomorrow is a big day for you"

Sookie pressed her lips to his briefly and backed away, heading towards the door "Would you like to come over tomorrow?" she offered

"I'll see you at sunset" he smiled at her "I'll wait til I hear the door lock" he told her.

Sookie walked in the door and locked it, waving to Eric before she did with a smile. Making her way up the stairs, she giggled to herself, and with a yawn walked into her bedroom. Pulling her purple chemise off the back of her door, she headed towards the restroom. Taking off her dress, she hung it on the bathroom door and pulled her chemise on with a matching robe. She brushed her teeth and removed her makeup before making her way to bed. Sitting on the edge for a moment, she found herself too excited to sleep and made her way to the kitchen for something to drink.

Pouring herself a glass of the Kool Aid, she took a sip and heard an odd noise from the backyard. Thinking the neighbor's cat had yet again, gotten trapped, she walked outside to the deck and looked around her fenced in yard finding nothing out of the ordinary.

She leaned against a pillar and stared out at the yard and into the night sky with a smile. Remembering the events of the evening as she hugged herself. She jumped as she felt arms wrap around her followed closely by a whisper in her ear "I see you couldn't wait until tomorrow either Lover"

After her shock passed, Sookie giggled nervously, and leaned back into his embrace "I thought you left?"

"I was leaving when I heard a noise. I heard you open a door not long after that and I decided to investigate" he answered, his voice vibrating in his chest as Sookie pressed her head against it.

"The noise is what made me come outside, I thought it was the cat from next door, he gets stuck back here a lot" she whispered, her arms moving over his wrapped around her waist "Instead, I find a Vampire stalking me in my own backyard" she joked

"Indeed?" Eric asked humor reflecting in his voice

"Yep" she answered, her voice breathless as one of his hands moved up her side

"What did you do then?" he asked, his eyes smoldering with lust as he smelled her arousal and felt the heat from her body under his hand.

"I came outside" she whispered

"That doesn't seem like you" Eric said as his hand moved over her breasts without stopping as it moved down her body again.

Sookie gasped at the sensations it cause, her chemise moving moving over her nipples sending a shiver down her spine, distracting her from her words. "What?" she asked, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open as she struggled to breathe slowly

"It doesn't seem like you" Eric repeated, watching her carefully, as his both of his hands moved up to her breasts, lightly teasing her nipples.

"What doesn't seem like….me?" she whispered breathlessly, totally lost in the sensation of his hands on her nipples, their soft movements getting more firm as time passed, quicker in their ministrations.

"Cuming outside…." Eric purred "Do you want to Lover? I can make you cum outside if that is your desire" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh God" she whispered, her hands gripping the sides of his legs tightly. Terrified to continue, but to lost in the sensation to stop. "Eric" she whispered. She felt herself pooling between her legs.

She felt his lips pressing into the skin of her neck, his warm breath moving across her now sweat moistened skin. She felt one hand move down her side, and she shivered as she felt his bare hand moving back up her skin, her chemise bunching over his hand as it moved up her body. As his bare hand started pinching her nipple, she moaned. His other hand now moving downward towards the promise land with agonizing slowness.

"Do you want me to stop Sookie?" he breathed into her ear as he parted her legs slightly "All you have to do is tell me to stop and I will" he promised "No matter what Lover"

"Oh God" Sookie cried out breathlessly, her head pressing into his shoulder harder, her heart was pounding in her ears "I can't tell you no" she whispered

"Do you want to tell me no?" he asked, his fingers moving in slow motion over her mons. He felt her arousal then, and he moved forward slowly, receiving no word from Sookie as he moved one finger between her lips, immediately finding her pearl.

"Oh" Sookie cried, her nails digging into his legs then. She heard Eric's fangs snap into place.

"I'm not going to stop unless you tell me to Sookie" Eric said in her ear as he moved his finger softly over her. "Is that alright Sookie?" he breathed into her ear "I'm going to make you cum outside, just like you said" he promised "Unless you don't want me to?"

* * *

DUCKS and hides for cover...hee hee hee


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Oh" Sookie cried, her nails digging into his legs then. She heard Eric's fangs snap into place.

"I'm not going to stop unless you tell me to Sookie" Eric said in her ear as he moved his finger softly over her. "Is that alright Sookie?" he breathed into her ear "I'm going to make you cum outside, just like you said" he promised "Unless you don't want me to?"

"I can't think" Sookie said, she was biting on her bottom lip to keep from moaning as his fingers worked her.

"You don't need to think" Eric breathed into her ear "You need to feel" he whispered before he nipped at her ear lobe.

Eric's eyes moved across the backyard, scanning to make sure they would not be interrupted. He spied the canopied yard swing sitting to the side of the deck they were standing on and smiled. It was perfect for what he had in mind. Pulling Sookie close to him, his hand never stopped moving between her legs, he moved them to stand just in front of the swing.

Before Sookie could understand what was happening, Eric was pushing her into the swing. He was in front of her kissing her, both of his hands working her nipples again. Arching her back, she moaned as she felt the pressure building in her body.

She felt his lips moving down her neck slowly as she moved her head back and forth. Her hands moving to his hair as she clung to him. Eric moved himself between her legs, as his mouth found one of her nipples.

"Oh" Sookie cried, her back arching into him as she clung to him, the white hot heat of his mouth almost scalding her. She felt his fang graze her skin as she felt his hand move back between her legs, picking up where it had left off. She was lost in the feeling, wanting more and unsure of herself at the same time. She felt his mouth pressing against the skin of her abdomen.

"Do you feel Sookie?" he whispered against her skin

"I shouldn't be doing this, I don't know you" she whispered in reply, her fingers gripping his hair tightly as she clung to him.

"I want you to feel Sookie" he whispered, his tongue invading her navel as he breathed in her scent

"I feel" Sookie whispered, "God I feel you, every part of you" she told him

"Good lover, I want you to remember this" Eric said as he moved her legs over his shoulders, he gave her no time to react as he immediately moved his mouth to replace his hand. He moaned as he first tasted her, sucking her pearl gently into his mouth as he slid a finger inside her well honeyed cave.

"GOD!" Sookie cried through muffled lips as she bit down to quiet herself.

She felt his tongue swirling over her again and again, the circles making her legs more tense with each swirl. She felt the tightening in her belly, her heart pounding in her ears. Her head was moving from side to side then, her hands clutching at the swing's padding.

She moaned as she felt his finger gliding in and out of her. Her eyes shut tightly as she focused on the feelings moving over her in waves. Her legs were tensing rhythmically as she started moving her hips.

Eric smiled against her and using his free hand, pushed her hips down gently. He sucked her between his teeth and bit gently on her, pleased with the cry that it brought from her lips. _'She's so sweet'_ he thought to himself _'And tight, I cannot wait to ride her'_

He slid his finger into her, deeply, moving past her barrier and found the spot he was looking for. Moving his finger back and forth he felt her walls pulsing with her legs on his back.

Moving his thumb to replace his tongue he spoke "That's it lover, give it to me, cum for me Sookie, let it go" he said hoarsely as he watched her writhing on the swing, her skin glowing in the night air, a light sheen of sweat coating her, as she moaned and moved her head side to side.

"I can't" she moaned in frustration

"Just feel it Sookie" Eric coached her "Let it go lover" he said, just before, he moved his thumb and took her in his mouth again

"Oh God Eric" she moaned deeply "It's so good" she said "Don't stop" she pleaded "Please, god, don't stop" she cried out as she felt him moan against her, the vibration adding to her stimulation. Her hands moved to her breasts then, pulling at her own nipples as she lost herself in the feelings again.

Eric's eyebrow arched in appreciation at her action, she was tensing quickly now, he knew she was close, and he felt her as she peaked. Her breathing jagged, she cried out into the night, her body rigid as the orgasm tore through her. The urge to bite her almost overtaking him as he felt her blood pounding through her, her pleasure intensifying her taste on his tongue. He closed his eyes, moaning as he fought for control of his inner beast, his need to dominate her and make her his, the need to claim her as no other had.

Sookie returned to herself slowly. As she did, her state of dress left her feeling embarrassed. Her eyes widened as she saw Eric staring at her, his eyes cloudy with lust and heat. Hurriedly she tried to push her chemise down only to be stopped by his hands on her then.

"Don't" he whispered to her, his lips falling on her gently. She tasted herself on him and was surprised that she felt her lust increase again.

"I'm outside" she whispered, a blush staining her cheeks as she looked down

"You came outside" Eric said smiling at her, "Do not feel shame Sookie, you are beautiful you should be worshipped" he told her

"Eric" she said "I just…..did….that" she said with eye wide "Outside" she whispered

"And you did it very well" he purred, earning a laugh from her as he kissed her neck, he released her hands, as his moved back to her breasts, cupping them gently.

Sookie titled her head then, enjoying the feel of his lips and hands on her. Wrapping her arms around him, she responded passionately "Eric" she said.

They both heard voices on the street then. Sookie went rigid in surprise. Eric stopped and listened trying to identify the sounds.

"Its Jason" Sookie whispered "I have to get in the house" she said quickly.

They both stood, Sookie pulling her chemise down and closing her robe in haste as Eric waited with a smile. Once she was finished, he grabbed her into his arms and flew her to her bedroom window.

After climbing through, Sookie turned and looked at him, "Will I still see you tomorrow?" she asked, trying to hide her embarrassment

"Of course lover" he whispered "I'll CUM over anytime" he said wiggling his eyebrows as he did.

Sookie leaned out the window with a giggle and pressed her lips to his "Would you like to come in?" she asked as she winked at him

"I'll cum anywhere you tell me to" Eric replied with a smile as he turned in the air and moved off with a wave.

Sookie shut her window with another giggle and quickly moved to her bathroom, after running a cool wash cloth over her skin; she pulled a brush through her hair and went downstairs to greet Jason.

She found his duffel bag sitting beside the front door and Jason, in his cammies, head first in the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Sookie asked as she walked in the room.

"Sookie!" Jason exclaimed before shutting the door quickly and grabbing her into his embrace.

They hugged tightly and after a moment, let each other go. Sookie stood near him for a moment, looking up at him with love in her eyes.

"How have you been?" she asked quietly

"It's been a long 8 months" Jason said with a sigh "but I don't want to talk about it, lets enjoy our time Sooks"

"How much time do we have?"

"A few days" Jason said looking down "And I have to go back"

Sookie willed back her tears then, and took a deep breath "Ok" she nodded "But Jason, I hate this, you need to be home" she told him

"I don't want to fight about this Sookie, not now, I'm happy in the military, I'm doing something I love" he said turning back to the fridge

"Can I fix you something?" Sookie asked, it was her way of changing the subject and making peace with him for now.

"You should go to bed, you look tired" Jason told her "But I'd love some of your pancakes for breakfast"

"You got it" Sookie said with a smile. She stepped close to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek "I'm glad your home Jason" she said as she walked away.

Sookie made her way to her room and this time managed to crawl into bed. She felt the exhaustion of the night overtake her moments after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Eric flew high into the night sky, waiting until Sookie was out of sight of the window before he landed on the roof. He was curious to know how anyone had gotten close to the house without him hearing them. Jason had managed to get to the front porch before he and Sookie both heard him.

He listened to their conversation and waited patiently as Sookie climbed into bed. Once he heard her heartbeat even out he knew she was asleep and he flew back to her window. Pushing it open quietly, he made his way into the house. Sookie's spoke invitation, even though part of their banter, gave him access to the house.

Smiling down at her, he breathed in her scent again. He moved to her door and slipped out quietly. He stood in the upstairs hallway, listening to Jason move around the house almost silently. Only his Vampire hearing allowed him to hear the footfalls. Eric knew Jason was more than just normal military; he was some sort of Special Forces. Standing on the top step, about to move down, he felt his phone vibrate again. He also heard Jason stop moving. Silencing his phone, he flew back to Sookie's room, not trusting his footfalls on the floor.

He hovered over the bed, smiling as he looked on her sleeping form. He watched as she moved from her side to her back, her hair spread across the pillow like liquid sun. Unable to resist, he reached out with his hand, running his finger through her tresses, enjoying the silky feel on his fingers. _'Even her hair is warm' _he thought to himself.

He saw her skin goose bump then, her nipples puckering under the silky chemise she wore. He let his finger trail down, circling one of her tips as he watched her mouth open with a small sigh.

Eric heard the creak of the stairs then and made his way back out her window. Flying to a high corner, he watched as Jason opened the door to peer in the room. His eyes moved quickly around the room before he backed out and shut the door.

Unable to put his finger on the problem, Eric flew into the night. Landing a few streets over he pulled out his phone to find out who had been calling him. Expecting to see Pam's number he was quite surprised to find another number. Anger quickly flared through him as he dialed the number.

"I thought I told you not to call me on this trip?" he demanded

"I just wanted to talk to you" answered a feminine voice.

"Kelly, we agreed it was best to not continue" he replied

"No you agreed, I do not agree" she replied "I'll talk to you when you get back" she said hanging up on him.

Eric stood quietly, resisting the urge to throw his phone against the wall in front of him.

* * *

Sookie woke the next morning, and stretched in her bed. The sun was shining through her window and was warming her room nicely.

She stayed in bed for a bit before making her way to the bathroom. After taking care of her needs, she pulled her hair back and clipped it and grabbed her robe before heading down to the kitchen.

She smiled as she grabbed Jason's duffle bag, still standing by the front door and took it into the laundry room, just off the kitchen. Sorting through the clothes quickly, she started a load of darks. She was going thru the pockets of the last pair of pants when she found a piece of paper folded in half. Looking at it briefly she read "Meeting 10:30p, bring her", noticing it wasn't in Jason's handwriting; she put the paper aside and tossed the pants in the wash.

Sookie was almost done with her pancakes when Jason came down dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"How did you sleep?" she asked smiling

"Good" Jason said, "You?"

"Alright" she said as she set a plate down in front of him.

Sookie plated 2 pancakes for herself and sat at the table with him. The siblings caught up, the banter easy between them as they planned the day.

"What are the plans for tonight?" Jason asked as he sipped his coffee. They'd been sitting for over an hour at this point.

"I'm not sure yet" Sookie said evasively, she was unwilling to discuss Eric with Jason right now.

"Alright, I'm gonna go have lunch with Mike" Jason said, making his way towards the door "I'll see you later" he stopped in the doorway then and turned to look at Sookie "You know I love you Sooks, no matter what"

Sookie cocked her head at him, "I know" she said smiling "I love you to Jason" she told him warmly.

She watched as he moved his weight from foot to foot and then turn to walk out the door "Thank you for breakfast" he told her as he shut the door behind him.

Reaching out with her mind, she focused on him, trying to understand what was wrong and heard him thinking the words "blank, empty, blank, empty" as he drove down the street and out of her reach.

"How odd" she said, as she cleaned the kitchen and got herself ready for a visit to the gym.

* * *

It was dark by the time Sookie got home. She found Eric waiting for her on the porch. Her smile widened as she saw him walking towards her.

"Hi" she said shyly

"Hello Lover" he replied easily, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. "Did you enjoy your day?" he asked, taking her small hand in his.

"I did" she replied, pulling him towards the door of the house "Will you come in? I have to shower and change, I went to the gym" she said

"I'd love to" Eric answered with a smile

Walking in the door, Sookie was surprised to find Jason walking down the stairs dressed in all black.

"Sooks, I" Jason stopped abruptly, looking at Eric in the doorway "Who are you?" he demanded, looking at their clasped hands.

"Jason, this is Eric" Sookie said introducing them "Eric this is my brother Jason"

The two men sized each other up in a moment, instantly disliking the other.

"No" Jason said, folding his arms across his chest

"No what?" Sookie asked, dropping her keys on the hallway table.

"You will not get involved with him" Jason told her

"Butt out Jason" she told him

"Sookie" Jason said, the warning clear in his tone

"Don't you Sookie me" she replied "I am not going to be dictated to by you"

"He isn't good enough" Jason said firmly, his eyes never leaving Eric's

"Jason" Sookie screeched

"He is a Vamp Sookie, I know all about Eric Northman"

Eric stood calmly as the siblings battled with each other until he heard Jason speak his name.

"I do not know you" Eric stated firmly

"You need to stay away from my sister" Jason said "Or did you tell her about who you are and what you do?"

"We are becoming acquainted" Eric told him firmly

"Stop it" Sookie said

"Did he tell you he has a woman Sookie? A woman the public knows all about? A woman he won't admit to, or walk beside? A woman that calls him her boyfriend?"

"What the hell are you talking about Jason?" Sookie asked, shaking her head

"You need to be honest with her" Jason said to Eric "I will not tolerate you messing with my sister and being dishonest, I'll stake you when you sleep if you fuck with her"

Jason pushed his way out the door then, leaving Sookie and Eric alone in the house.

"What is he talking about?" Sookie asked quietly, looking up at Eric as she did so

"Many people are under the assumption that I am romantically entangled with someone" Eric said with a sigh.

Sookie held up her hand then "Wait" she said, looking down. "I have no right to ask you anything. We went too far last night, and I cannot allow that to happen again. I've had a good time with you Eric, I enjoy spending time with you, and I would like to keep getting to know you, but if you can't respect my boundary, I will understand and we can go our separate ways from here." She took a deep breath "I don't want any promises about tomorrow, or next year or eternity. I live in the here and now"

"I would enjoy spending time with you as well Sookie" Eric said taking her hand in his again "I will try to respect your boundary, but I warn you" he said with a twinkle in his eye "I won't stop trying to push it" he told her as he raised her hand to his mouth. Pressing his lips to it, he breathed in her scent, and arching an eyebrow, liked her hand playfully "And if you're honest with yourself, you don't want me to stop"

"I can deal with that" she smiled at him "I'm gonna go shower and then we can go out" she told him, before heading upstairs.

"Do you need help?" Eric offered "It is good to not waste water and to share showers you know" he nodded, playfully.

"I'll manage on my own" Sookie giggled as she made her way into her room.

Eric waited until he heard the click of her door and wandered around the downstairs. He found the laundry room and the note that had been in Jason's pocket. Reading it, he felt a wave of recognition wash over him as he recognized not only the handwriting but the paper. Raising the paper to his nose, he breathed deeply. Opening his phone he called Pam.

"Pam, find out everything you can on Jason Stackhouse, and focus on his association with our Queen Sophie Anne"

"When do you need it?" Pam asked

"Yesterday" Eric replied, shutting his phone as he heard Sookie move down the stairs.

* * *

**AN: So there was ALOT of reaction to the cliffy from yesterday...hee hee hee...I hope this one was better?...I find inspiration reading tabloids...can ya tell? hee hee hee**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to ShadoKat...you know why girlfriend! :) hee hee hee SQUEEEEEE

* * *

Chapter 6

Sookie giggled into her computer then, typing back to Peggy on her Messenger "I am just happy I had a good time"

Peggy was quick to respond "With Eric Northman, SOOKIE you were with ERIC NORTHMAN"

"I was with someone and had a very good time that is all that matters, nothing will come of it anyway" Sookie typed back as she took a call for work.

It was almost an hour later before she got back to her conversation with Peggy "Sorry…work" she typed back.

"SOOKIE! You know he is all involved with that actress" Peggy wrote back, "He owns that bar in Shreveport"

"I don't want to know" Sookie wrote back "It's done and over" she typed as her doorbell rang. "Be right back…doorbell" she typed before getting up from her pc.

Making her way down the stairs of her house, she opened her door to find a smiling man on her porch.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked

"Yes" Sookie answered smiling back

"I have a delivery for you" he said smiling, and bending down. He handed her a large vase full of white carnations, her favorite flower.

"Oh…Thank you" she replied

"Thank you ma'am"

Sookie set the flowers down on a nearby table and turned to shut the door. Walking back to the flowers, she found the card quickly and smiled as she read it.

"I had a wonderful time and I'm still thinking of you Lover ~E"

Squealing she ran back to her pc.

"OMG OMG OMG" she typed to Peggy

"WHAT WHAT WHAT" Peggy wrote back

"He sent me flowers" Sookie answered

"OMG, what kind?"

"My favorites" Sookie wrote back "Carnations! And White ones"

"OOO girl, you have not heard the last from him" Peggy typed back immediately "You know he is a Viking"

"We sorta talked about it" Sookie wrote back smiling as she did so

"Did you see his ….. sword LMAO" Peggy answered

"Stop that!" Sookie laughed as she typed in response

"Sookie and Eric, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Stop that" Sookie wrote back "LMAO"

"I can't believe you had your own Viking and you didn't plunder the goods!"

"I don't know him Peggy OMG what kind of woman do you think I am?" Sookie typed back "LOL Seriously"

"It was good you didn't give in to him, he'll remember you now…any other female would have dropped her panties in a flash"

"No way…." Sookie wrote back "I've….I haven't…..I mean…I've never done…THAT before"

"You're shitting me" Peggy typed back "You're 25 and still a virgin?"

"I'm 25 and that last virgin alive yes…" Sookie wrote back with a sigh

"Does he know that?"

"Yeah, we talked about it a little bit" Sookie replied smiling as she remembered their time on the porch swing. It had been her last night in New Orleans. And they were sitting on the front porch, she was cuddled against his side, his arm was around her. They'd been talking of his past, his life when he was human and how different things were now.

"_Virginity was valued then, and it is not now" Eric said looking down at her pointedly._

_Sookie blushed then, starting to fuss with imaginary lint on her jeans. Eric lifted her head, forcing her to look at him, "It is not something to be ashamed of Sookie" _

"_How am I supposed to be proud of being my age and having never…done…..I mean….I've never had a serious relationship" she stumbled._

"_I would think that the man you honor to have that relationship with, would be proud" Eric said quietly, his gaze locking hers._

The ding of Peggy's message brought Sookie out of her memory.

"I don't know how you didn't rock his world…he is sex on a stick gurl" Peggy wrote to her "And patient too, if he knew and didn't push you….you know most men would throw you down just to break the barrier"

"He isn't most men" Sookie wrote back, a smile on her face "I'm telling you by tomorrow he won't even remember who I am"

"You're wrong….if he sent you flowers….he ain't forgettin' you…he's gonna pursue you" Peggy responded "Mark my words…this ain't over Sookie"

"We have work to do" Sookie replied back, effectively changing the subject.

It was late evening before Sookie found the time to stop. Her day had been busy moving the Senators schedule around to accommodate his travel plans. She stepped out of her office and made her way downstairs to her kitchen to fix her dinner.

She settled down at her small pub table and turned on her TV as she ate her dinner, glancing at the flowers every now and then.

* * *

Eric settled into his chair at Fangtasia, content with the way his office had been run while he'd been in New Orleans. He smiled as he called the florist and arranged for a delivery to Sookie's home address. With that done, he called Pam into his office to discuss her findings.

"How was your trip?" Pam asked as she walked through the door to his office and sat in a chair facing him.

"It was….eventful" Eric answered carefully "Did you find out anything on Jason Stackhouse?" he asked

"Not much" Pam said "He is in the military, the Navy to be exact" Pam said as Eric motioned for her to keep going "He went through Hell Week but there is no documentation to say whether or not he passed. He has been on several operations but none of the documents give any detail supporting that theory that he did pass Hell Week" she said at Eric's nod she continued "He is specialties are sharp shooting and demolitions."

Eric stopped her then "Is there anything on training with counter terrorism?" he asked

"Nothing in writing, but I would assume it would go with his standard training….why the interest in him? He will never cross our path"

"He has crossed our path, and he seems to have the potential for great trouble. Any direct link to Sophie?"

"None that I can find" Pam said pausing "Why the interest?"

"We'll go into that later" Eric said changing the subject "Revenue seems to have dropped" He said as he scanned the receipts for the past few nights.

"You know they do when you aren't here" Pam sighed, rolling her eyes "Did you taste your blonde?" she asked with a smirk.

Eric grinned without looking up and stayed quiet

"OOOO this sounds good, do tell" she said leaning forward, her eyes lighting up with anticipation

"There is nothing to tell" Eric said, still not taking his eyes off the papers in front of him "Kelly is calling me" he told her, changing the subject.

"What are you going to do with her?" Pam said leaning back in her chair, turning her attention back to her nails "Can I please, Eric, go get my nails done tonight?" she almost whined "I can't stand it when they look this way"

"Yes, go get your nails done" Eric sighed, looking up this time "Do white carnations mean anything to a female, like red roses do?"

Pam arched an eyebrow at him then "Are they for the blonde?" she asked

"Possibly" Eric answered, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her

"Typically men send roses" Pam responded

"I didn't ask about roses did I?" Eric answered tightly

"White Carnations?" Pam asked, her eyes wide in mock innocence "Well I believe they mean several things, Sweet and Lovely, for one, or Innocence, or Pure Love" she said

There was a knock on the door then, one of the waitresses signaling that they were opening the doors to the club. Pam smiled as she stood up.

"I'll get them started and then head out for my appointment" she told him before she ran out the door.

Eric leaned back in his chair then, contemplating his actions. He opened his phone and called the florist back, making arrangements for a dozen white roses to be sent to Sookie everyday for the next 2 weeks.

After that he made another call to a number not programmed in his cell phone.

"I need all the information you can gather about Jason Stackhouse" he said by way of a greeting.

"I understand" answered the male voice on the other end "I will call you back with what I find out tomorrow"

"Thank you" Eric replied shutting his phone.

'_I have to find out what is going on'_ he thought to himself.

His phone rang then, the caller ID reflecting Sophie Anne's name.

"Good Evening your majesty" Eric purred into the phone as a greeting

"Northman" she replied "I am sending someone into your area tonight, he is investigating something for me" she informed him

"Am I permitted to know what you are investigating?" Eric asked quietly

"I am investigating a telepath" she told him "I am sending someone to handle the investigations; I do not want him having issues trying to access your area"

"Who should I be expecting?"

"I am sending Bill Compton" she replied "He should arrive tonight"

"I understand Majesty" Eric said, grinding his teeth silently. He hated not being in control. "You will let me know if I can assist in my area of course?" he asked pointedly

"I will but for now, this is Compton's let him work it. You need to stay focused on running the area and making me money" she told him before hanging up.

Taking a deep breath, Eric calmed himself and closed his phone slowly. Running his tongue along his teeth, he forced himself to ignore the Queen's attitude and refocused himself on the evening at hand.

* * *

Eric was sitting on his throne a few hours later when Kelly walked through the door of the bar. Resisting the urge to groan in frustration, he waited for her approach, which she did immediately.

He watched her slender form make its way through the crowd toward him, her blonde hair pulled back causing her face to look severe. He wondered briefly for a moment why he'd gotten involved with her to begin with. For what seemed like the first time, he noticed her near non-existent breasts. It caused him to think of a pair that were near perfection he'd seen not that long ago. His memory seemed to take him back to a particular back yard which brought a small smile to his face.

"I'm glad you're smiling" Kelly said as she got closer to him "I've missed you too" she said sweetly "Can we talk?" she asked.

"In my office" Eric said, rising from his throne to lead the way down the hall. He growled as the cameras flashed all around him. He was silent until he stepped in his office, shutting the door behind her. "You brought the press with you?" he demanded harshly.

"No, I didn't bring them with me" she said crossly "they just keep following me, do you think I call them and tip them off or something?" she whined "They are just as annoying to me as they are to you"

"What did you want?" Eric demanded, wanting to spend as little time with her as he could

"I want to talk Eric" she began "I don't like things like this, I miss you" she said, stepping towards him. She touched his hand, attempting to pull it close as she spoke "It's been cold at night without you" she purred

Eric stepped away from her, taking a seat in his chair behind his desk "I was very clear in the beginning Kelly, this was never going to last long"

"I know, and I'm not trying to marry you Eric, I just think we can continue to….enjoy each other's company" she said coyly. "You know you like fucking me, you know I like fucking you, can't we just enjoy it and let the rest go?"

"You have too many expectations" Eric said, avoiding her question "I do not think it wise for us to continue when you think something will materialize out of it"

There was a knock on the door then "Master" Pam said behind the door "There is someone here to see you, he is new to the area" she said before walking away.

Eric looked at Kelly then "I must handle this" he said, rising from his chair to walk out the door

"I'll be home tonight" she told him "Come by" she walked out the door then and out the back door of the bar.

Eric walked out the door of his office and saw Pam walking down the hall with Compton close behind her. Making his way back to his desk, he leaned against it as they stepped in and shut the door.

"Sheriff" the brown haired Vampire said nodding respectfully

"Compton" Eric said

"I was told by the Queen that she spoke to you?"

"She did" Eric confirmed, "But while you are on her business you will abide by my rules" Eric told him "There is no hunting, stalking, attacking in my area, and no biting in the bar. You will serve time here weekly, Pam has a schedule; work with her on it. Human contact is allowed, as long as it is wanted. You will not harass anyone human or otherwise here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" Bill said nodding his head

"Fine, then welcome to my area, let me know when are done with the Queen's business and leave" Eric said waving his hand in dismissal.

Bill walked out of the office with Pam, leaving Eric alone with his thoughts.

Opening his phone, after feeling it vibrate he answered the call quickly "Yes?"

"I don't have much to go on yet, but Jason Stackhouse has been in and out of the palace for the last 6 months, I figured you would want to know."

"I do" Eric said

"I will find out more and update you as I do" replied the voice as Eric closed the phone.

'_What the fuck is Jason Stackhouse up to?'_ Eric thought, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Eric left the bar and took to the sky, his frustration forcing him to seek solitude. Flying through the city, he tried to connect the dots between Jason and Sophie Anne with no luck. He could not understand why Sookie's brother was meeting at the palace at all, let alone over a 6 month time frame. His inner voice was telling him that Sookie was in trouble. He kept flashing back to their time together in New Orleans; he was particularly focused on the memory of when she said she couldn't hear him. It was when she'd figured out he was a Vampire. Growling in frustration, he flew himself toward Bon Temps, deciding to fly around the home of a particular blonde woman who had piqued his curiosity.

* * *

AN: I'm loving the responses from everyone! Keep it up, the more love I get the more I write..:) AND I tried not to leave a cliffie this time...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eric made it to the house matching the address he had for Sookie. Landing in the yard, he took a deep breath and smiled, surrounded by her sweet scent.

He looked around her yard, noting the well tended gardens and blossoming Magnolia's surrounding the house. It matched his impression of her. He couldn't hold back the smile as he saw a well worn yet cared for porch swing near the front door.

It was the scent he caught in the gentle breeze that removed the smile from his face. It was Vampire, and a smell he was familiar with.

* * *

Sookie finished her dinner and after putting her dishes in the dishwasher made her way back up stairs. Having returned from New Orleans only a day before, she was still trying to unpack and do laundry. With a long sigh, she grabbed a load of dirty clothes and made her way to the laundry room.

After rotating her clothes to the dryer, starting a new load in the washer and carrying her clean clothes upstairs, she managed to put them away, and check her email before an hour had passed.

Jumping in the shower, she enjoyed the feel of the hot water pouring over her. It helped release the tension of the day as she shampooed and conditioned her hair. Making her way out of the shower, she smoothed her unscented body butter on and after towel drying her hair, pulled on another chemise. This one was a dark blue and her favorite. Grabbing her robe, she set it on the stairway banister as she walked around her downstairs, sorting her mail and turning on her TV.

She had been watching sitcom reruns on Nick at Night when she "heard" a void in her yard. Looking at the time, she was shocked to see it was quite late, almost 1 am in fact. Concern moved through her as she realized the only time she'd ever heard a void was when she'd met Eric, it was how she'd figured out he was a Vampire. The cool touch of his skin merely confirmed her suspicions at the time.

Sookie rose from the couch and slowly made her way towards her staircase when she heard the knock on her front door. Wrapping herself in her robe, Sookie stood behind her front door without opening it.

"Who is it?" she called

"My name is Bill, Bill Compton, I've just moved next door and I saw your light on, I thought I would introduce myself"

Sookie hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

"Can I help you?" Sookie asked, keeping herself behind her door and well out of grasp of the man standing on the porch.

"My name is Bill Compton, and I've just moved next door, as I said, and I wanted to introduce myself when I saw your light on" the man said smiling at her.

"I'm happy to meet you Mr. Compton, my name is Sookie Stackhouse" she said smiling at him quietly. "I'd invite you in but it's quite late and I was getting ready to retire for the night" she explained patiently

"I quite understand" Bill said nodding at her, and smiling charmingly "I only wanted to make myself known to you and I saw the light on as an opportunity"

Sookie stared at him for a moment, trying to read him and finding herself unable to hear anything but silence. His dark hair and eyes were a large contrast to Eric's blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sookie felt an odd pressure behind her eyes then, almost a fluttering as she stared at Bill. Smiling at him, she spoke then "Thank you very much for coming by Mr. Compton, if you'll excuse me now it's been a long day" Sookie said before closing the door with a smile.

Shaking her head as she thought on the encounter, Sookie, turned off the lights and made her way to her bedroom. She never saw the eyes watching her from the tree line behind Bill.

Dropping her robe on the foot of her bed, she opened her bedroom window slightly and crawled under the covers of her bed. She turned a few times in bed, trying to find a comfortable position before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Bill made his way to his property, thinking about Sookie the entire time. He was a bit surprised at her beauty. Having only been giving a verbal description of her, he'd never guessed she would be an attractive female. Her scent was maddening, the innocence rolling off of her in waves, nearly sending him into blood lust.

Making his way back into his home, he pulled out his cell phone to let the Queen know he'd made first contact.

* * *

Eric turned intent on making his way to Bill's home, when he heard his name faintly from Sookie's home. Arching an eyebrow, he made his way around the house quickly, finding no lights on, he took to the air. Focusing on Sookie's scent he found the bedroom window quickly.

Smiling, he pushed the window up, opening it to the maximum amount and watched as she moved in her sleep on the bed. Floating outside the room he could not enter, Eric watched in fascination as Sookie's hand moved rhythmically under the blanket, her back arching as she moaned quietly.

"Eric" she breathed, her heartbeat quickening in Eric's ears as he felt himself harden at the sight in front of him.

"Wake up little Sookie" Eric called quietly from outside "I can help you" he whispered, watching as her motions increased in speed.

He waited until she was almost peaking before he knocked on the windowsill loudly, effectively waking her from her sleep.

"Eric?" Sookie cried out in shock.

Sookie heard the knocking from her window and jumped from a sound sleep. Shock rolled through her as she realized what she had been dreaming of. The shock was followed quickly with embarrassment as she realized where her hand was and that Eric was smirking at her.

"Eric" she exclaimed

"Invite me in Sookie" Eric said quietly, his hands on her ledge "Let me in" he said, almost pleading in his tone.

"Of course" she said, quickly wiping her hand on the sheet next to her and reaching for her robe "Come in, please"

Her fingers had just touched her robe, when she found herself on her back and responding to Eric's kiss.

He'd flown through the window as the words left her mouth, and pushed her back quickly, pressing himself to her as his lips touched on hers.

Moaning, Sookie wrapped her arms around him, and responded, pressing herself into him. She sighed as she felt his lips trailing down her throat and pause over her pulse point in her neck. She felt his tongue move over the area quickly, as if tasting her blood, before moving down. She was shocked when she felt his mouth wrap around one of her nipples, the straps of her gown at her elbows, having been pushed down by the very aroused vampire above her.

"Eric" she moaned, her heart pounding in her hears, her hands running through his soft hair "God, Eric you can't be real" she whispered

"Yield to me" he whispered against her skin "Yield to me and let me prove how real I am" he said, moving to her other breast.

His hand had moved up her thigh and slid easily between her wet folds as he started working her, intent on seeing the job done thoroughly this time.

"Come for me Sookie" he told her, coaxing her as his hand stroked her pearl, alternating between pinching and feather touches.

It was then that he heard another voice calling out "Sookie, Sookie let me in, hurry"

Eric stopped then, freezing in his tracks and the cold recognition of the voice hit him.

"My lover, you have a guest downstairs" he whispered as he pressed a kiss on her chest "I think it's important" he said

"What?" Sookie asked, struggling to comprehend the words he'd just spoken

"There is someone outside calling you, and I think you need to see who it is" Eric told her

"Sookie, hurry before Bill hears me…" Sookie heard the whisper then; it was just below her window downstairs.

Looking at Eric she spoke quietly "I don't want to go down there alone"

* * *

**giggles and runs away****


End file.
